The inventive concepts described herein generally relate to semiconductor memories and, more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory and a control method of the same.
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using semiconductors such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and indium phosphide (InP). In general, the semiconductor memory devices are classified as either volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices are characterized by the loss of stored data when power supply thereto is interrupted. Examples of volatile memory devices include static random-access memory (SRAM) devices, dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) devices, and synchronous dynamic random-access memory (SDRAM) devices. On the other hand, nonvolatile memory devices are characterized by the retention of stored data stored when power supply thereto is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include read-only memory (ROM) devices, programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices, electrically programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices, electrically erasable and programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices, flash memory devices, phase-change random-access memory (PRAM) devices, magnetic random-access memory (MRAM) devices, resistive random-access memory (RRAM) devices, and ferroelectric random-access memory (FRAM) devices. Among these, flash memory devices are generally classified as either NOR-type flash memory devices or NAND-type flash memory devices depending on a connection scheme of memory cells within the devices.
A nonvolatile memory device stores setup information which is used to set an operation environment, for example upon power on of the nonvolatile memory device. For example, the setup information may include test result information of the nonvolatile memory device. Setup information may, for example, be stored in a by means of laser fuse and/or an electrical fuse (e-fuse) technologies. In laser fuse technology, a plurality of laser fuses is selectively cut to store setup information and the nonvolatile memory is controlled according to the stored setup information. In e-fuse technology, data corresponding to setup information is stored in memory cells of nonvolatile memory, the setup data stored in the memory cells are sensed during an operation of the nonvolatile memory, and the nonvolatile memory is controlled according to the sensed setup data.